An Infiltration Gone Wrong
by rudebeast1234
Summary: Sabine is tasked by the Rebellion to retrieve Key information from an Imperial's home, however the mission doesn't go as planned. REQUESTED (18 Plus)


Inside the Ghost, Sabine was in her room making modifications to her WESTAR-35 blaster pistols when a beeping sound came from her holocom sitting on the side. Sabine turned her head giving the holocom a look of confusion, today was supposed to be her day of relaxation from her rebel duties. Reaching over to the table she grabbed the holocom and brought it closer to her, she spotted a message with an urgent notice. Opening the message her eyes went wide on surprise

'_Sabine come to the command centre we have gained intel from one of our Fulcrums, this needs immediate attention.'_

Sabine redressed into her armour and holstered her blaster pistols pulling her helmet over her head she ran down the Ghost and out of the cargo door making haste to the command centre.

Arriving at the command centre Sabine observed the room, the room was completely empty except for four. Sabine thought for a moment, not understanding why the room was so empty.

Kanan glanced at Hera, Ahsoka and Sato, "come in Sabine, close and lock the door behind you"

Closing and locking the door Sabine moved to join the others at the holo table. "What was so important for me to come here immediately?"

Kanan glanced at Hera and Sato and noticed that they both seemed as tense as him. He decided to explain himself when they both looked like they weren't going to talk, "A Fulcrum has discovered the location of important information, detailing the plans for the Kyber Crystals. We need you to retrieve this information from the home of Admiral Natasi Daala."

"What?!" cried out Sabine, "Are you crazy I'll be lucky to even get through the entrance."

Kana sighed, "Sabine we know how dangerous this mission will be but we have chosen you to undertake this mission as you the best at infiltration the Phoenix squadron has. You have the best chance of obtaining the data that could change the war."

Sabine looked away and closed her eyes in thought, 'Oh force help me, I must be crazy.' "Alright I'll do it but I need to study the schematics of the home for both the layout and for any obstacles."

Kanan pressed a button on the table, a hologram of the based appeared. "We already have that covered. As you can see by the red dots they are the guards that patrol the home for twenty-four hours every day." The schematics then zoomed in, "We believe the information is being held here, in the bedroom."

Sabine groaned, "great the most personal place of the building, it could be difficult to find the data."

Hera spoke up, "Are you sure that you want to take on this mission?"

Sabine nodded, "When do I leave?"

"In five minutes" ordered Sato.

Kanan stopped Sabine before she exited the room, "If you come into contact with Admiral Natasi Daala abort the mission and contact the dropship for immediate evac."

Facing away from Kanan Sabine turned to the side looking over her shoulder, "Understood"

* * *

Inside the troop compartment of a dropship, Sabine was checking her gear and making final adjustments. The dropship wouldn't be able to get close to the home without being detected by the radar, the only way was to airdrop from the ship and use her jetpack for an assisted glide down to the surface.

The bay doors opened, '_you have the green drop now!' _

Sabine ran down the ramp jumping into a dive, her jetpack ignited increasing the speed and control. Bursting the thrusters gave Sabine more movement in the air and a better chance of not being detected.

Reaching the surface Sabine drop down quietly and found cover behind a wall. Leaning around the wall Sabine pulled down the antenna on her helmet activating the rangefinder; scanning the area. The guards had their backs to her, Sabine dashed towards the crates in the courtyard.

Sabine crouched lower to the ground as three guards passed her position. Sabine let out a sigh once the guards had moved out of range. '_That was closed.' _Sabine inhaled a deep before bolting from the crates to the wall, jumping at the wall using afoot to boost up into the air, grabbing a window frame. Straining Sabine pulled herself up and quietly opened the window entering the bedroom.

Sabine's feet hit the floor silently as she dropped down into crouch quietly moving around the bedroom searching for the Datacard. During her search, Sabine found many items she wasn't sure how to feel about, including handcuffs and whips.

Sabine froze upon hearing a voice coming from the doorway. "Ah good another prostitute to pleasure myself with...A Mandalorian themed prostitute, even better."

Sabine swivelled her head to look at Daala after feeling Daala's eyes roaming over her body. The lust in her eyes slightly disconcerted Sabine as the gaze in Daala's gave Sabine the thought of Daala mapping out Sabine's form in her mind.

Sabine took a few steps back as Daala drew closer, her hips swaying slightly. Sabine pulled off her helmet dropping it on the floor as she flicked her hair from her face, her brown eyes gazed into Daala's green eyes as she took a half step forwards. Sabine's hand travelled over Daala's toned stomach to her chest, groping her perky boobs.

Daala brushed her red wavy hair over her shoulders as she moaned to Sabine's ministrations. Daala spanked Sabine's derriere as she unfastened the armour from Sabine's body, her lips sucked on the Mandalorian's neck.

Daala unbuttoned the jacket of the imperial uniform and discarded the clothing on the floor. Sabine still groping her boobs slipped her other hand underneath both her trousers and pantie waistband, her fingers teasing the Admiral's pussylips in circular motions, a finger penetrating the moist entrance.

Somehow Daala's trousers found itself joining her imperial jacket on the floor, unveiling her curvy body; only her high cut thong and mini bra survived. Sabine's eyes quickly glanced over Daala's body, taking note of the Datacard inside her panties waistband.

Daala caressed Sabine's lips with her own, her hands travelling over Sabine's hips. Pushing Sabine down onto the bed, her body on top of her; using the distraction to cuff her hands to the headboard. Sabine broke the kiss in panic, her plan to seduce Daala had backfired on her. Now she had become Daala's fucktoy.

Daala smirked down at Sabine's vulnerable form. Climbing off her, Daala selected a toy from her collection and strapped the fabric around Sabine's head, the gag being forced into her mouth. She then rammed a vibrating butt plug into Sabine's tight asshole, turning it onto max. Sabine cried out, her scream underlined with pleasure.

Daala slowly and sensually removed her underwear from her amazing body as Sabine watched from her position, her tongue wettening her lips in desire.

Daala climbed back onto Sabine with a leather riding crop in hand, her wet pussy gyrating against Sabine's throbbing lips. Sabine bit her tongue trying to suppress the moans caused by Daala's exploits.

Daala increased the speed of her thrusts for a few seconds, smacking the riding crop against Sabine's sensitive nipples; then slowing back down again, her other hand exploring Sabine's toned body starting with her thighs going up her body until her hand was around Sabine's throat squeezing aggressively but not enough to choke her. She leaned in close to Sabine's face roughly snogging, leaving Sabine's lips bruised. She brought the riding crop behind her and smashed the leather against Sabine's pussy underneath her own, Daala hit her own dripping pussy at the same time making them both shriek the noise reverberating off the walls. Daala could feel Sabine's juices dripping off her pussy; looking over her shoulder she saw the juices staining the bedsheets, Daala's own juices gushing over Sabine's pussy to join the puddle.

Sabine hoped that was the end of Daala pleasuring herself with her body and the vibrating butt plug stretching her asshole didn't help the situation and she, unfortunately, relished the pleasure from the toy.

Daala inserted three fingers into Sabine's oozing wet pussy, twisting and bending her fingers, rubbing her inner walls. After a few minutes of the ministrations, Daala pulled her fingers out and grabbed another toy, thrusting the plastic penis vigorously hither and thither breaching every known and unknown spot.

Sabine's walls tightened around the dildo, Daala immediately withdrew the toy. As the tip of the dildo brushed against her outer lips, Sabine's head snapped back into the soft pillows screaming unnaturally as she climaxed squirting her juices several times onto the bedsheets and the floor below. Daala smirked thrusting herself up Sabine's body, her pussy gliding over her smooth skin; leaving a trail of her juices. Daala fisted Sabine's colourful hair as she thrust her hips against Sabine's face, her pussy rubbing against her mouth. Her eyes went wide as Sabine's tired tongue masterfully lapped the outer and inner lips of her pussy. Daala shifted her body to hover over Sabine's face her climax exploding from her pussy, covering Sabine entire face.

* * *

Before going to sleep beside Sabine, Daala removed the handcuffs from the Mandalorians wrists. Sabine shifted onto her side watching the rising and falling of Daala's chest, the slower breathing suggested to Sabine that Daala had finally succumbed to her tiredness.

Sabine quietly got out of bed and redressed into her armour. Just before leaving she snatched Daala's thong and Datacard of the floor, filing them away in the pouches on her armour. She quietly dashed to the window crouching on the window sill, she jumped off into a dive; inches from the ground Sabine activated her jetpack disappearing into the night.

After being evaced from the rendezvous point Sabine relaxed in the trooper hold recovering from the affair with Natasi Daala.

After getting the all-clear from the Atollon base command centre the dropship descended down to the planet, decreasing their momentum to a crawling pace and landing at the designated pad. As the ramp lowered Sabine pulled on her helmet to hide her face from the rebels working and patrolling the base. Sauntering down the ramp Sabine made her way to centre command.

Sabine entered the control room shutting the door behind her, as the three commanders of her mission clapped. Approaching the holo table Sabine handed over the Datacard to Hera and after the congratulating from Kanan, Hera and Sato finished swiftly left for The Ghost's refresher, the affair with Natasi Daala still at the front of mind.

The data Sabine obtained from Admiral Daala revealed the plans for the Kyber Crystals and their purpose for the currently under construction space station. Nobody would come to learn of what happened between Sabine and Natasi Daala and the memory was forever imprinted in her mind.


End file.
